In networks such as next generation mobile core networks, a user plane needs to have very high throughput. Conventional scheduling and queuing of outgoing network packets may not efficiently utilize available hardware resources or scale as needed in high throughput networks.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.